Ofiara i kat
by euphoria814
Summary: Drabble lekko schizofreniczne


**tytuł: Ofiara i kat**  
 **autor: eu**  
 **pairing: brak**  
 **fandom: Criminal Minds**  
 **info: lekko psychodeliczne, lekko schizofreniczne**

* * *

Ciało leżało porzucone na skraju lasu. Sine paznokcie kobiety nie nosiły śladu lakieru, ale Spencer był pewien, że normalnie malowała je do pracy czy na randkę. Zatem nie była w drodze do żadnego z takich miejsc. Nie potrafił przestać patrzeć w puste oczy kobiety i nie wiedział co było ostatnim jej widokiem.  
Modlił się, aby nie twarz mordercy.  
\- Samobójstwo - orzekł koroner, kompletnie ich zaskakując. - Już piąte w tym okręgu, dlatego was wezwaliśmy dodał.  
Znajdowali się tak blisko, że Hotch nie zdążył ich nawet wprowadzić w temat. Spencer zerknął jeszcze raz w oczy ofiary, ale koroner zamknął jej powieki jednym wprawnym ruchem rąk.

ooo

Głośne dźwięki nie pozwalały mu myśleć i jedyne co słyszał to _zabić, zabić, zabić._ Oni wszyscy nie byli godnie tego, aby żyć, ponieważ…  
 _zabić, zabić, zabić_  
Oni nie rozumieli, iż są robakami tego świata. On jeden to pojmował, ponieważ…  
 _zabić, zabić, zabić_  
Chłopak próbował wyrwać się, ale nie miał szans…  
 _zabić, zabić, zabić_  
Był taki sam jak oni i świat powinien być wolny od nich wszystkich.  
 _zabić, zabić, zabić_  
\- Wyobraź sobie, że jesteś wolny - wyszeptał, wbijając strzykawkę w ramię chłopaka.  
Jego oczy, ich oczy, oczy… zawszy mgłą.  
\- A teraz pociągnij za spust - dodał, odsuwając się.  
 _zabić, zabić, zabić._

ooo

Chłopak mógł mieć nie więcej niż trzydzieści dwa lata. Spencer potrafił to odczytać z tego jak układały się jego linie papilarne. Jak głębokie były. Tylko w nich widział całą historię życia całkiem przystojnego amatora podróży pieszych.  
Znaleziono go przy szlaku, a mrówki z mrowiska miały utrudnić im identyfikację. Wraz z tą ofiarą w kostnicy znajdowało się dziesięć ciał. A oni wciąż nie mieli profilu. Zespół zaczynał się denerwować i wtedy Spencer zauważył tę niewielką bransoletkę na nadgarstku.  
Sam miał podobną i na samą myśl zaczęło go mdlić. Morgan zerknął na niego niepewnie jak zawsze odczytując z reakcji jego ciała wszystko.  
\- Mamy profil – powiedział Spencer.

ooo

Tym razem to była dziewczyna. Trudniej mu szło odnajdywanie w niej siebie, ale przecież ta cząstka, to skażenie  
 _szaleństwo_  
Znajdowało się to tam. Czuł to tak mocno, bo nie patrzyła na niego z przerażeniem, ale zrozumieniem.  
 _zabić zabić zabić_  
Szept był tylko głośniejszy i może nie był to nawet szept, ale krzyk.  
Jej oczy, jego oczy…  
\- Kiedy przestałaś brać leki? - spytał, ponieważ nawet nie starała się uciekać.  
 _zabić zabić zabić_  
Wzięła pistolet do rąk, jakby nie do końca wiedziała jak jej użyć.  
\- Oni są we mnie, w nas – wyszeptała.  
\- Uwolnij się – podpowiedział.  
 _zabić zabić zabić zabić_

ooo

Spencer niepewnie spojrzał na swoją grupę. Derek obserwował go odkąd opuścili miejsce zbrodni. Ktokolwiek nie popełniał tych prowokowanych samobójstw, zapewne znał się na rzeczy. Jak do tej pory znaleźli tylko płyny należące do ofiar.  
\- Podejrzany jest mężczyzną około trzydziestki, który dopiero co odkrył, że cierpi na schizofrenię, co mogło wywołać u niego załamanie. Chodzi na spotkania grup wsparcia i tam odnajduje swoje ofiary - ciągnął dalej niezrażony tym, że Derek marszczy brwi. - Wie kiedy ktoś przestał brać leki, więc zapewne ma wykształcenie psychiatryczne albo wie jakich syndromów odstawienia szukać.  
\- Akcja pod przykrywką – stwierdził Hotch.  
I Spencer nie jest zaskoczony.

ooo

 _zabić zabić zabić zabić_  
Spencer nie wie czym jest pomieszczenie, w którym się budzi, ale nie jest sam. Czuje obecność tego drugiego, ale nie przypomina sobie jak się tutaj znalazł. Nie jest skrępowany, więc podnosi się i zamiera, ponieważ nagle lufa pistoletu zostaje wciśnięta mu do ust.  
 _zabić zabić zabić szaleniec powstrzymać_  
Nie wie kto mówi te słowa, ale ktoś podciąga go na równe nogi, a ta na jego języku pojawia się metaliczny smak krwi, gdy lufa uderza o jego dziąsło.  
 _zabić cię się mię nas ich_  
Patrzy w lustro w szoku, ponieważ broń znajduje się w jego ręce i jest tutaj kompletnie sam.  
Kiedy pada strzał – nie wie kto pociągnął za spust.


End file.
